


Awakening, Real

by minbins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Title: Sunwoo stares gayly at Changmin's hands for 12k words, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Best friends Chanhee/Sunwoo, Choking, Explicit Consent, Feelings, Humour, M/M, Mostly In-Person, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Side Chanhee/Sangyeon, Some Text Elements, crying from pleasure, d/s dynamics, nsfw twitter, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: @Q_Qx__ has followed you.There it is, clear as day. It remains even after he refreshes Twitter twice more to double check. Perhaps naively, Sunwoo really hadn’t been expecting it.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 425





	Awakening, Real

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly adjusted age gap: Changmin is two years older than Sunwoo in this. Also, I know that Changmin doesn't have a brother, but this is fiction. I don't like to base stuff too heavily around actual irl families. Juchan is entirely made up, and is not referencing any idol.

At some point, their followers decide that Sunny and Q are ‘perfect for each other’ — that’s how it all begins. A series of events somewhere between coincidence and fate. 

Sunwoo, known online by the alias ‘Sunny’, aka _@sunbeams_x_ _,_ is hardly shy when it comes to tweeting about what he wants. Along with the aesthetic lingerie photosets and full-on nudes that have gained him his audience — audience here meaning over ten thousand followers — Sunwoo also vents on the timeline daily about how _exactly_ he wants to be taken care of. Or _absolutely destroyed._ It depends on where the mood takes him, though he favours a mixture of the two. 

When his followers start enthusiastically recommending that he follow _@Q_Qx__,_ Sunwoo doesn’t take much notice of it. He doesn’t look at their account, even, for the somewhat shallow reason that he doesn't find their Twitter handle aesthetically appealing. People had freaked out and started ‘shipping’ Sunwoo with two of his friends when they found out that _Sunny_ is the close friend of one NSFW account as well as his boyfriend’s roommate, so it isn’t exactly a new occurrence. 

Not romantically or sexually interested in Chanhee _(@newbloom),_ nor his boyfriend _(@pupGye0n69),_ Sunwoo does admittedly help Chanhee take the solo pictures for his account sometimes. The ‘pics by @sunbeams_x’ tags on Chanhee’s photosets had certainly helped fuel the rumours, that’s for sure. Chanhee, in return, takes artistic shots of Sunwoo in lace whenever his followers send him something new from his wishlist. To someone who doesn't know the nature of their friendship, that may seem strange. To many, it had been more than sufficient reason to start screaming about Sunny being in a polyamorous relationship with New and Gyeon. 

Sunwoo shudders at the thought. _Yes,_ Chanhee is perfect. He’d have to be a complete imbecile not to recognise that. But they’d both rather leap into an active volcano than become romantically involved with one another.

Sunwoo’s confusion about how someone as picky as Chanhee had glanced twice at someone with the username _@pupGye0n69_ had been abated when Chanhee had airdropped Sunwoo a picture of Sangyeon's dick. Not while they were in their shared dorm room. _No._ That would have been far too boring for someone like Chanhee, who instead chose to send it midway through a group presentation. _While Sunwoo’s MacBook was plugged into the projector._ It had, in Chanhee’s defence, been in retaliation to Sunwoo doing something just as bad. Fate had surely laughed at the rest of the world’s expense when putting Sunwoo and Chanhee in each other’s paths.

Much like Sunwoo had immediately understood why Chanhee had paid attention to _@pupGye0n69_ sliding into his DMs thanks to his unabashed size kink, Sunwoo now suddenly understands the over-enthusiasm of his followers’ matchmaking. He’s just been tagged multiple times in the quote-retweets for a photoset of _@Q_Qx__’s_ hands. They’re delicate, veiny, long-fingered, and wrapped around a cock that is nothing short of perfect. Despite his best efforts to remain unaffected, Sunwoo’s mouth full-on waters.

Maybe his followers _do_ deserve rights for harassing him about this Q guy. Sunwoo is less than subtle about his thing for hands, and Chanhee is by no means the only one in their friendship with a size kink. Mostly for the amusement of seeing his followers — who have even started _changing_ their _usernames_ in support of their ship— freak out, Sunwoo retweets the photoset.

Predictably, his notifications explode at once, many such as _@Q_QxSunny and @QSUNXXX_ loudly proclaiming that their ship interacting makes this the best day of their lives. Sunwoo isn’t so coy as to deny that he revels in momentarily being treated like an idol. That is the end of it, though, or so Sunwoo assumes. Then, he refreshes his notifications and… It seems otherwise.

**_@Q_Qx__ has followed you._ **

There it is, clear as day. It remains even after he refreshes Twitter twice more to double check. Perhaps naively, Sunwoo really hadn’t been expecting it. Q’s profile is at least nice when Sunwoo clicks on it, despite the irksome handle. He knows how to maintain a decent layout, and his pinned is a self made video edit of himself getting off overlaid by some sort of cartoon flower filter. It’s _cute,_ if Sunwoo is honest with himself. The sort of cute that Sunwoo is impressed by, juxtaposed with tweets that make Sunwoo want to whimper and submit. Q has _exactly_ the kind of hands that Sunwoo has tweeted about wanting wrapped around his throat, and just the sort of dick he’s forever been wanting to choke on. Yes, Sunwoo can now absolutely see why his followers have been trying to matchmake. Even with that ugly @, Q seems to be _exactly_ Sunwoo’s type.

Nervously, Sunwoo opens his DMs. A notification had popped up from Q mid profile-stalk, and he hadn’t clicked on it immediately, too engrossed in scrolling through Q’s posts. Looking down sheepishly, he realises that he’s already half hard. It’s embarrassing how much he already wants this complete stranger. The message, when he opens it, seems innocuous enough.

**_Q:_ ** _Hi._

Sunwoo is about to reply, but he sees the typing bubble pop up from Q’s end, so he stops in his tracks, waiting for him to finish. 

**_Q:_ ** _Is it just me, or does half of nsfw Twitter seem to be pushing us towards each other?_

Sunwoo laughs softly to himself, ignoring the confused look he gets from Chanhee on the other side of the room.

**_s u n n y:_ ** _you don’t say_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _have you noticed the ship @’s?_

**_Q:_ ** _Yes! There’s a whole cult of them, idk where they all came from… I’ve gained like 1k in the past two weeks and half of them are using some variant of our names._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _i think it started when someone commented under one of my posts that i’d just described u_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _that sort of blew up in our circles_

**_Q:_ ** _What do you mean?_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _uhhhh_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _i ranted about the kind of guy i want to fuck me and apparently described you down to the letter_

**_Q:_ ** _Oh, I see…_

**_Q:_ ** _That would explain it._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _god i’m so embarrassed why did i tell you that_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _i’m semi normal most of the time please don’t block me_

**_Q:_ ** _You’re so cute._

Sunwoo yelps and throws his phone onto the bed in front of him. Chanhee rolls his eyes, putting down his own phone in a far more dignified manner and turning to face him. Apparently Sunwoo looks distressed enough to warrant his best friend’s full attention. “Sunwoo...” Chanhee sighs, “What the fuck are you getting yourself into?”

“You know that guy that all my followers want to do me,” Sunwoo replies, still refusing to pick up his phone again just yet.

“Your followers are right, I’ve been telling you to look at his account for _weeks,”_ Chanhee points out. “Did you finally listen?”

“I looked at a photoset of him that one of my followers tagged me in and-”

Chanhee cuts in. “And now you want to gag on his dick, I presume?”

“Well, yes, but that’s not the pressing issue here.” Sunwoo tentatively picks up his phone and looks at the screen. He hasn’t been imagining it. The messages are still there. “He DMed me.”

“Oh sweetie,” Chanhee coos sympathetically, “I’d offer to hug you, but I think you have a semi.”

“Yeah,” Sunwoo doesn't even bother denying it. When you’ve already photographed your best friend fingering themselves in HD, there’s little room for shame in your relationship. His phone buzzes in his hand.

**_Q:_ ** _Now /I’m/ the one worried you’re going to block /me/._

**_Q:_ ** _You aren’t planning on doing that, right?_

**_s u n n y:_** _(///)_ _no i . m just flailing a little_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _you’re definitely allowed to call me cute. fuck.._

**_Q:_ ** _Cute._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _you’re trying to make me blush aren’t u_

**_Q:_ ** _… Maybe._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _mean_

**_Q:_ ** _You like it._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _maybe_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _,, yeah_

“Do you want me to go study in the library so you can send him nudes?” Chanhee asks. Anyone else would be joking, but Chanhee is completely serious and Sunwoo knows it. Sunwoo himself has done the same on multiple occasions — Sangyeon goes to college in the next state over, so the couple have to mostly make do with video calls during term-time.

“I’m good for now, thanks,” Sunwoo replies, “Maybe this’ll be a slow burn.”

_Unsurprisingly, it is not._

**♡♡♡♡♡**

Two days later sees Chanhee rolling his eyes and gathering up his textbooks after Q tweets a photoset and Sunwoo audibly whimpers at the sight of it. Titled with a string of edgy emojis that would make any e-boy proud, the pictures show Q gripping himself through silk boxers, a clear outline showing exactly how hard he is. Sunwoo trembles a little, still looking at the post. “I’m just going to get out of here in advance,” Chanhee says, already heading towards the door. “Even if you’re too cowardly to message him you still _clearly—”_ he gestures pointedly to Sunwoo’s crotch, “—need to get off, and I’m not sticking around for that.”

“Bold of you to act grossed out when you asked me to help get a plug out of your ass literally yesterday,” Sunwoo retorts. It had been _messy._ Chanhee always uses way too much lube.

Chanhee shrugs unashamedly. “Touché. Have fun!” he waves, his parting remark evoking an eye roll from Sunwoo that only Chanhee could produce. Even Chanhee being Chanhee hasn’t, however, been enough to remotely diminish the effect that photoset has had on Sunwoo. Sure, he’s seen Q’s dick already, but the teasing nature of only showing so little somehow gets to him worse.

Too cowardly to message Q directly, just as Chanhee had predicted, Sunwoo tugs off his sweatpants and comfy grey boxer-briefs, retrieving a slip of baby pink lace from his top drawer instead. Given he’s already hard, the panties do little by way of coverage, which is exactly what Sunwoo is going for. Snapping a few photos of himself on his knees, dick peeking cutely out of the top of his panties, Sunwoo posts them to Twitter.

**_@sunbeams_x:_ ** _needy hours… :(( someone hold me down Right Now_

**_@sunbeams_x:_ ** _any volunteers?..._

In the replies, Sunwoo is unsurprised to see that, along with the porn bots and the dozens of randoms offering to take care of him, there are the ‘sunkyu’ accounts pointing out excitedly that they’re posting at the same time. Taking that as an opportunity, Sunwoo uses the hand not palming himself over his panties to message Q. 

**_s u n n y:_ ** _going absolutely fucking crazy in your mentions too or?..._

Q replies almost immediately. Sunwoo tries and fails not to read into it.

**_Q:_ ** _Oh, absolutely._

**_Q:_ ** _They’re rather excited about us posting at the same time, huh?_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _they think i posted in response to yours hahaha as if_

**_Q:_ ** _Did you?_

Sunwoo, taken aback by just how forward that is, fights the urge to throw his phone again. At this rate, he’s going to end up breaking it if he isn’t careful.

**_Q:_ ** _Feel free to tell me to fuck off if I’m making you at all uncomfortable, but..._

Sunwoos hands shake as he replies.

**_s u n n y:_ ** _but…?? ;-;_

**_Q:_ ** _There’s a clock behind you in the pictures, Sunny..._

Well, fuck. 

Sunwoo hadn’t thought that one through. Usually, he posts his pictures well after they are taken, so it hadn’t even registered as something to consider. As much as he enjoys being on NSFW Twitter, it isn’t particularly due to a desire to get off while live-tweeting it. Given he wanted Q to see them right away, however, Sunwoo had hit _send tweet_ pretty much immediately. And now, thanks to that, Q knows that Sunwoo had taken the pictures five minutes after Q’s own photoset had been posted. 

**_s u n n y:_ ** _uhhh i can explain_

**_Q:_ ** _Really?_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _….. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

**_Q:_ ** _Did Sunny get flustered by my pictures?_

Sunwoo lets out a startled yelp, glad of the absence of a Chanhee to tease him about it. His followers had _absolutely_ been right. Q could not be more of Sunwoo’s ideal type if he tried. It’s not just the way he looks, though that’s a definite, irrefutable bonus. What’s _really_ getting to Sunwoo is the way that Q is acting. Everything about him flusters Sunwoo beyond comprehension. 

Absentmindedly, distracted enough for his actions to only now be registering, Sunwoo notices that he’s started bucking up against the pillow pulled into his lap. He really hopes that this conversation is going in the direction he thinks it is.

**_s u n n y:_ ** _,, yeah (///)_

**_Q:_ ** _I was hoping you would._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _oh?_

**_Q:_ ** _There’s a reason they’re so //that//, Sunny— you’re exactly what I tweet about, too. It’s not a one-sided attraction._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _o-oh._

**_Q:_ ** _I really don’t know how you just made stuttering in text cute, but well done._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _\+ somehow ur pulling off sexting in fully punctuated sentences,,, we each have our skills_

**_Q:_ ** _Are you still hard, Sunny?_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _maybe_

**_Q:_ ** _Yes or no._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _,,yes_

**_Q:_ ** _Cute. Want me to help with that?_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _please_

**_Q:_ ** _[image attached]_

Sunwoo’s mouth goes dry. In a pointed jab at his recent slip-up, Q has made sure to show the time on his wristwatch. Mind otherwise occupied by the sight of Q’s cock hanging hard between perfectly toned thighs, Sunwoo can't even find it in himself to care that he is being teased. If anything, he likes it, the slight stab of humiliation turning him on all the more. 

**_s u n n y:_ ** _holy fuck_

**_Q:_ ** _It’s for you_ ♡♡♡

**_Q:_ ** _Can I see how pretty you look right now, baby?_

**_Q:_ ** _Can you take a picture for me, too?_

Pulling open the camera on their DMs, Sunwoo obediently snaps a photo. It’s a little messier than he’d ever post— he certainly hasn’t taken fifty from different angles. The rawness of it fits the mood, though. He shows himself only from the waist down, his dick straining against the panties and soaking them through. A little nervous for some reason, he sends it nonetheless. 

Q doesn't leave him waiting long. Sunwoo’s thundering heart thanks him for such kindness. 

**_Q:_ ** _So messy, Sunny…_

**_Q:_ ** _Such a pretty baby._

**_s u n n y:_ ** _(///) thank u :(_

**_s u n n y:_ ** _needed this, i’ve been so worked up_

**_Q:_ ** _Are you gonna get off for me, Sunny? Can you show me when you have?_

**_Q:_ ** _Obviously only if you’re comfortable, but_

**_Q:_ ** _I want to see you even messier._

The slightly desperate edge to Q’s messages is more than a little endearing. Sunwoo loves it when his partners get needy too— it just shows him how much he’s wanted. He likes how special that makes him feel. That alone makes Sunwoo grow close quickly and the shaky, one-handed video of Q jacking himself off is enough to send him crashing over the edge, spurting right up his soft stomach and ending in weak dribbles all over his panties. Just as asked, Sunwoo snaps a photo of the mess and shows Q. He replies with a string of heart eye emojis quite unlike the rest of his more refined messages and a cumshot picture of his own. Sunwoo’s spent dick gives a feeble twitch in response, and he closes the photo lest he end up with another problem to take care of.

When Chanhee returns later, he wrinkles his nose at the pair of cum-soaked panties on the top of Sunwoo’s laundry basket. “You couldn’t at least put some other clothes over that?”

“And miss you reacting exactly the way you just did?” Sunwoo grins, unrepentant. “Not for the world.”

Chanhee throws a pillow at Sunwoo’s head. Sunwoo won’t pretend he doesn’t deserve it.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

After that, Sunwoo and Q start vague-tweeting at one another just to fuck with their followers, keeping them guessing. They'll post at the same time, will subtly (and not-so-subtly) reference each other in tweets, all of which will be replied to by hundreds of ‘sunkyuists’, as the shippers have opted to call themselves. Part of it is just for the hilarity, but there’s also no denying that both of their follower counts shoot through the roof. Chanhee and Sangyeon's certainly had after _@pupGye0n69_ posted a POV video of _@newbloom_ fucking him into the mattress when they finally met up after months of texting. 

The cryptic posts are always, of course, followed with DMing that leaves them both gasping for breath and covered in their own release. Eventually, these DMs move to text, and from text they _finally_ move to FaceTime, though no faces are actually involved. WaistDownTime, as Sangyeon thinks it’s hilarious to call it. Both Sunwoo and Q have agreed that face reveals aren’t something they want. Not yet, at least.

Q will tell Sunwoo, _Sunny,_ exactly what to do as he gets off, so in control that it almost feels like he’s there. Sunwoo wishes that he was. Once he gets back from spring break, which he’s spending with his hometown best friend Juchan’s family as his own parents have been tied up with business in Britain, Sunwoo might just try and make that a reality. Q’s voice is American, for sure, and Sunwoo isn’t above driving (or even flying) a few hours for the best dick appointment of his life.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

Sunwoo somehow manages to keep the surprise of Sangyeon picking Chanhee up from college instead of his parents secret. It’s worth it to see his best friend’s shocked face as his long-distance boyfriend opens the door — he squeals loudly and leaps into Sangyeon's arms like Sangyeon has just come back from war. Though Sunwoo will definitely tease him mercilessly about it later, and will cherish the recorded footage on his phone as blackmail material, it really is very cute.

It doesn't stay cute for long, unfortunately for Sunwoo, who has to clear his throat loudly before his closest friends actually start fucking in front of him. A sight many would pay hundreds for, it is _not_ one that Sunwoo himself particularly desires, nonetheless. “Twenty minutes okay?” he checks, heading towards the door with his wallet and the intent of buying coffee. Sangyeon’s zipper is already undone, Chanhee’s hand up his shirt and no doubt going to town on Sangyeon’s nipple rings.

“With _my_ mouth after a one month dry spell?!” Chanhee huffs, “I’m insulted, Sunwoo. Sangyeonie won’t last nearly that long.” 

“Uh...” Sangyeon shrugs, not even trying to deny it. Chanhee’s hand is in his pants by this point, and Sangyeon is useless to the rest of the world when his boyfriend wants his attention. 

“Yeah, yeah— have fun, losers,” Sunwoo calls over his shoulder as he beats a hasty retreat out of his dorm room. He can hear the springs on Chanhee’s bed loudly protesting as the enamoured couple fall onto it. 

_Ah, young love._

To be on the safe side, after far too many scarring experiences, Sunwoo waits until he sees _@newbloom_ post a sparkle-filtered picture of himself with a mouthful of cum before heading slowly back. “Can I get back to packing, now?” he asks, walking into the room with his eyes half-closed until he can tell that they’re both clothed. Chanhee smirks, opening his mouth to reply, but Sunwoo sees the size joke coming and cuts him off. “Don’t even say it,” he warns, returning to folding up his t-shirts. He finds it hard to resist just balling them up and tossing them into a suitcase, but tries his best. “How are you then, Sangyeon— missed me?”

Sangyeon puts his hand over his chest dramatically, throwing in a wistful sigh like he’s in some bad k-drama. “Like you wouldn’t believe, my love,” he proclaims, laughing as Chanhee pouts at him. It’s always a fun time when Sangyeon joins Sunwoo in teasing his best friend. It’s soon Sangyeon's turn to pout, however, as Chanhee wishes Sunwoo good luck for surviving alone time with, as he puts it, the ‘hot brother’.

“I have _eyes,_ darling!” Chanhee protests, though poses prettily when Sangyeon starts taking pictures of the newly formed hickeys on his neck to post to Twitter. Sangyeon will no doubt caption them _mine_ or some shit like that, what with the possessive glint in his eye. Sunwoo will make fun of him for it later.

“I think I’ll manage,” Sunwoo scoffs. “It’s been ages, and I’m not the blushing virgin I used to be around him.”

“Put your muscles to use, babe.” Chanhee hands all of his bags to Sangyeon, who staggers a little under their weight but valiantly struggles on. Chanhee pulls Sunwoo into a goodbye hug, and then joins his boyfriend at the door. He smiles, and it’s a little evil. “Bet you haven’t checked FaceBook in forever— he got even hotter. Good luck not jumping him,” Chanhee smiles sunnily, waving. “Bye, sweetie!”

“Love you too, asshole!” Sunwoo calls back, the door shutting behind him. He needs to power-pack now, as the aforementioned ‘hot brother’ will be arriving in an hour or so. 

Chanhee is definitely over-exaggerating. Sunwoo will be fine.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

“Changmin, hey!” Sunwoo greets Juchan’s brother with a smile. He’s dying inside, but tries to keep up a cool exterior. Chanhee had been right about the getting-hotter, and Sunwoo is a fool for not looking up his FaceBook to dull the initial shock of it. “Thanks for picking me up, man.”

Changmin doesn't reply for a second. Confused, Sunwoo then realises with a start that Changmin is _staring at his legs._ Sunwoo is wearing shorts that day, as he often does, with a tank top and a hoodie pulled over it. He hasn’t dressed this way so that Changmin, guy-of-his-teenage-dreams _gorgeous_ Changmin would be transfixed by his thighs, but Sunwoo certainly isn’t complaining. Sunwoo sits down, and it snaps Changmin out of it. He hurriedly closes his gaping mouth. 

“Hi, Sunwoo!” he replies, as though the moment of tension hadn’t happened at all. Sunwoo decides to let him. It is a three hour journey, which is nothing compared to the more than a day’s drive that Juchan will have to endure, but it would still be too long a time to spend tense. “You look nice,” Changmin adds, and Sunwoo smiles through a _thank you_ before changing the topic. It is as much for his own sake as Changmin’s— the teenage lust for his friend’s older brother is still present even in his early twenties, no matter what he’s told Chanhee to the contrary, and Changmin has clearly been working out.

_Don’t stare at his hands,_ Sunwoo tells himself fruitlessly, doing so anyway as Changmin rambles about how he’d joined the basketball team that year. That explained him toning up, at least. Changmin had still been hot all spindly-limbed, sure, but the lightly muscled build he has now makes Sunwoo want to bend over and suck Changmin off while he drives them back to their hometown. In his defence, he’s literally had a crush on Changmin since before he’d even realised he was gay. 

And his hands… _God,_ Sunwoo wants them in him. The extra workouts seem to have made them even veinier, which only adds to the thing he’d always had for how pretty they are. He tries yet again (and fails, yet again) to stop staring at them, and then gives up. It isn’t like Changmin is looking at him while driving, anyway— he has a focused look on his face, eyes staying almost entirely on the road as they talk.

Despite having to fight past being tongue-tied, Sunwoo finds it surprisingly easy to talk to Changmin. They haven’t spent so long alone together in years, the last notable time being nineteen-year-old Changmin driving seventeen-year-old Sunwoo to a college open day that his parents were too busy to take him to. It feels different, now that they are older. Sunwoo’s thighs now seemingly make Changmin speechless, for one. The squats and gym-time have paid off. 

Sunwoo’s mind starts to wander into dangerous waters as they keep on talking. He really, _really_ shouldn’t try and sleep with his childhood best friend’s older brother. That would be a dick move, no pun intended, and he shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t. He _won’t._ But by fuck does he want to.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

The three hour drive passes by surprisingly fast, and Sunwoo is quick to head inside, needing a breather. If he stays around Changmin and his occasional side-glances at Sunwoo’s thighs for any longer, he’s going to end up jumping him. 

“I’m gonna take a shower!” Sunwoo calls over his shoulder. Changmin responds with something he doesn't even hear, heading up the stairs so fast that Changmin is already out of earshot. After he’s retrieved a few essential items, Sunwoo showers for far longer than usual, both to distract himself from Changmin and to ready himself for _further_ distraction in the form of Q. He’d told Sunwoo that morning that he’s busy with personal stuff today, but that doesn't mean Sunwoo can’t still send him videos, even if they can't call.

Feeling freshly rejuvenated, hair towel-dried and fluffy, and his mind finally steered clear from wanting to fuck Changmin, Sunwoo practically skips out of the bathroom. With his poor luck, he promptly slams right into the chest of the man he’s been trying not to think about.

“Oh sorry, my bad,” Changmin apologises at once, despite it obviously being Sunwoo’s fault. As they step apart, Sunwoo hears Changmin’s voice tense up a little. Sunwoo looks at him to try and gauge the reason for it, and finds Changmin _staring_ at him with a degree of intensity hitherto unmatched. Even the amusing jaw-drop moment from earlier doesn't come close to whatever _this_ is, though Sunwoo hasn’t a clue as to why. Changmin lets his eyes wander down Sunwoo’s torso, gaze following the path of a droplet of water that has fallen from his collarbone. That on its own is new and different, beyond anything Sunwoo has ever seen from Changmin but not unwelcome attention. It isn’t until the towel slips a little, however, that Changmin lets out a shocked gasp.

The towel has fallen considerably lower, far more skin on show and his heart-shaped hipbone tattoo now peeking out. Changmin stares at it, transfixed. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. 

“What?” Sunwoo asks, flinching a little as Changmin’s eyes move back up to meet his. Why is he _looking_ at him like that?

“We need to talk. Right now.” Changmin grabs the arm that he isn’t using to hold his towel up and drags Sunwoo to his room.

“Can it not wait until I’m dressed?” Sunwoo asks, growing increasingly confused when Changmin shakes his head and closes the door behind him. An unnecessary gesture, given they are still the only ones in the house. “Okay?...” Sunwoo trails off. “What is it, then?”

Changmin, for all his frantically dragging Sunwoo in here to talk, now seems at a complete loss for words. Sitting down on the edge of Changmin’s bed, Sunwoo looks up at him and watches as Changmin awkwardly twists his pretty hands together. “I…” Changmin begins, the next words dying in his throat a few times before he finally forces them out, “I noticed your tattoo.”

“And? Are you like anti-tattoos or something?” Sunwoo asks, mind spinning as he tries to connect a series of equally confusing dots. “I’m really not in the mood for a lecture right now, Changmin. Plus, don’t you have a Coke can tattooed on your ankle from that drunk-dare?”

“No, I-” Changmin blurts out. He runs a hand through his hair, and Sunwoo tries to stay in the moment enough to not moan at the sight. “No, it’s not that, I- I mean, I like it. It suits you.”

“Thank you?...”

_What is Changmin trying to say, then?_

“I _recognise_ it, though.” Changmin admits it like a grave secret, like something Sunwoo will be disgusted by.

_Huh?_

“What do you mean, you recognise it? It’s a pretty common design,” Sunwoo points out. “My best friend at college called me basic for getting it.”

“Please don’t hate me,” Changmin says, still wringing his hands. In contrast to earlier, he is now looking at everywhere _but_ Sunwoo. “I promise, I _swear_ that I never knew it was you.”

“Changmin, you’re lowkey scaring me at this point, dude,” Sunwoo tells him. “What did you do? Do I need to help you bury a body or something? If they deserved it then I’m down, I trust your judgement.”

“Sunny?” Changmin asks. It sounds oddly familiar. 

“Yeah?” Sunwoo responds on instinct. Then he chokes on air, coughing before he can speak any further. “Wait. _What?_ Why did you call me that?”

At last, Changmin meets his eyes. “It’s close to your real name, huh? Sun-woo, Sun-ny...” _Sunwoo’s blood runs cold._ “Maybe I should have realised that I was talking to you all along.”

Sunwoo gasps. _“No,_ you don’t mean that- That you- That you’re _him?”_

Numbly, Changmin nods. “Please don’t hate me,” he echoes his earlier words in a soft plea. “I didn’t realise that it was you, Sunny- Fuck, sorry- _Sunwoo.”_

Sunwoo’s resolve crumbles in a split second, and then dissipates like smoke in a breeze. As much as he has been trying his best to resist Changmin, knowing that he’s already been sexting him for months catapults them into unchartered territory. “You can call me ‘Sunny’ if you want to, Changmin.”

Changmin’s round eyes widen comically, his breath audibly stopping in his throat as if he’s forgotten how to continue it. Sunwoo reaches out, crossing the short distance to Changmin’s hands and pulling him down to sit beside him. The bed bounces a little with the sudden impact.

“Sunwoo?...” Changmin says slowly, “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“You know…” Sunwoo starts, but doesn't answer Changmin’s query. He trails one finger up Changmin’s forearm instead, watching his skin raise up with goosebumps. It’s false bravery, but Sunwoo is determined to push through his nerves. Desperate to get what he wants. “I was actually just about to message you — well, the _other_ you, if you get what I mean. Q, Changmin… Same thing, I suppose. I think I prefer your real name.”

Changmin looks like a startled squirrel, visibly floundering for some form of response. Boldly, Sunwoo lets his hand fall to rest on the other man’s leg, squeezing reassuringly. _Well, it’s half reassurance and half relishing in the way Changmin’s muscles tense beneath his fingertips._ Tilting his head cutely, Sunwoo watches Changmin struggle to restrain himself as Sunwoo’s fingers dance themselves lightly up his thigh. Higher and higher they rise until, finally, Changmin moves to stop him, hand encircling Sunwoo’s wrist. Idly, Sunwoo wonders if Changmin is strong enough to pin him down. Probably. There’s a lot of wiry strength there.

“You’re not disgusted or running away,” Changmin says out loud, though more to himself, shaking his head like he’s clearing his brain of a great flood of confusion swimming around it. “Why aren’t you doing that— why are you still here?”

Sunwoo pulls his wrist gently from Changmin’s grasp and interlaces their fingers instead. Changmin has always liked holding people’s hands, so this isn’t the first time; maybe the familiarity will help calm Changmin down. The sight of it in _this_ context, though, sends a jolt of electricity through Sunwoo that settles hotly in his stomach. “Because I want to be here,” he replies. _Can he really be more obvious?_ “And that’s enough, right?”

Changmin’s hand tightens in his. “We can forget this, then?”

“No,” Sunwoo replies immediately, shaking his head. For added emphasis, he juts his lower lip out in a pout. He’s done it enough in selfies that he knows it’s a devastating look on him. “I don’t want to.”

“What can I do to make this right?” Changmin offers, still so, _so_ far from understanding the point Sunwoo is trying to get across. Complete transparency seems to be his only remaining option. Playing coy, as much as he likes it, isn’t getting him anywhere. 

Sunwoo lets his pout grow even more prominent before he answers. “Well…” he muses, voice a mixture of fake-calm and shaking, “You could always fuck me.”

Automatically, Changmin replies before he has even has a chance to process Sunwoo’s request. “Yes, of course, whatever you want.” A second passes, and it sinks in. “Wait, _what?”_

“You heard me,” Sunwoo tells him, letting his voice shift easily to the breathy, whiny sort of tone he always uses for his Twitter videos. “I got all pretty for ‘Q’, but I think I’d prefer something more real.” His voice cracks nastily from the nerves. Sunwoo would never upload a video that sounded like that. There’s no editing the present, but at least Changmin looks endeared.

“You don’t mind that it’s me?” Changmin asks. Sunwoo watches it clicking into place, the fact that Sunwoo is quite adamantly trying to seduce him right now.

“Changmin, I’ve had a crush on you since before I even admitted I was gay — my _Twitter_ crush also being you just makes this immeasurably hotter.”

“Oh.” At last, Changmin seems to get it. This is much more than a hookup for Sunwoo; it’s a feeling that has been building up for as long as he can remember. If all that Changmin wants is a hookup, however, Sunwoo will take what he can get.

“Do you mind that I’m Sunny, though?” Sunwoo asks when Changmin offers up no more reassurance. Changmin shakes his head, two jerky little movements. There hadn’t been a crush there on his side before, Sunwoo can tell. Still, he seems to be coming to terms with Juchan’s best friend being a viable object of desire. _Sunwoo hopes._ “Do you still want me, Changmin?”

“I do,” Changmin admits, voice cracking as Sunwoo immediately dips his fingers below the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Do you want me _right now,_ Changmin?” Sunwoo asks. He has to check.

Again, “I do.” Changmin says it with certainty. Perhaps he can tell that Sunwoo needs absolute reassurance. Sunwoo can’t help but smile at that, wide enough that he feels his face practically splitting with it. Changmin cups his face, thumbing over the raised arches of his cheeks as Sunwoo beams, unbelievably happy. “You’re so cute when you smile,” Changmin tells him. Casual, like the words won’t settle right in Sunwoo’s chest and live there forever.

Sunwoo climbs into Changmin’s lap like he’s been desperate to do for years. High on elation, Sunwoo dares to ask for something that he has always wanted. “Kiss me?”

Changmin smiles back at him. It’s soft, more than Sunwoo has ever seen from Changmin and ‘Q’ both. His hands resting on the bumps of Sunwoo’s hip-bones, holding him steady in his lap, Changmin tilts his head up to meet him. Softly, though with every nerve in his body screaming at the same time, Sunwoo closes the last millimetre of distance.

It’s incredible. Sunwoo has the best of two fantasies; kissing the lips he’d always daydreamed about being his first kiss as a teenager, he’s simultaneously swiveling his hips down against the dick he’s had _many_ a fantasy about over the past few months. Somehow, in a weird twist of fate, his Twitter crush has turned out to be his gay awakening from years prior. Sunwoo can’t imagine anything more perfect. 

The musings of an inexperienced teen have done nothing to prepare him for _actually_ kissing Changmin, though. There’s a quiet, destructive sort of confidence about the way Changmin moves, less of a surge than a gentle buildup that becomes more overwhelming by the second. He’s stronger than even Sunwoo had hoped for, and both of their mouths will be bruised and swollen by the time they’re through. From past experience sexting, the other person never quite lived up to whatever virtues they claimed — behind a screen — to possess. Changmin, who is now tugging Sunwoo’s lower lip between his teeth, proves even _better._

Gasping against Changmin’s mouth, Sunwoo surrenders all control without complaint as Changmin’s tongue flicks out to meet his. Though by no means assertive in the bedroom, Sunwoo is never _this_ easy to subdue. He likes to make his partner work for it. Where Changmin is concerned, however, it seems that Sunwoo’s default setting is pliant. It’s new, but Sunwoo loves it.

He’s seen Changmin’s dick multiple times by now from every conceivable angle a phone camera can provide. Though that may be true, the feeling of Changmin pressed beneath him, bucking up against the swell of his ass as he kisses him stupid, is another matter entirely. All at once, the clothes between them feel like far too much of an obstruction. Albeit reluctantly, Sunwoo pulls back.

Changmin’s eyes are blown black, his lips swollen and shining, and Sunwoo has never been more turned on in his entire life. He could really get used to this. They only live an hour apart at college— he _could_ get used to it, if Changmin is willing. After taking a moment to remember how to form a full sentence, Sunwoo speaks. “Take this off?” he asks, tugging at the hem of Changmin’s t-shirt. Raising an eyebrow, Changmin lifts his arms to let Sunwoo do it for him. Doing so makes the remaining hold Sunwoo’s towel has around him give up, the scanty covering starting to fall away. Shy in a way ill-befitting of his current circumstances, Sunwoo’s hand shoots down to halt its descent.

“Sunwoo,” Changmin chastises. _How_ had Sunwoo not recognized his voice in the videos? Sure, it gets raspier when he’s turned on (deeper, too) but it is still a voice that he’s known for half of his life. He blinks at Changmin, overwhelmed by the way the other man is studying him. Though Sunwoo is far from insecure, it’s still a little unnerving. “Sunwoo, baby,” Changmin repeats. Sunwoo is pretty sure he’d do _anything_ if Changmin asked him like that. Unsurprisingly, then, Sunwoo lets the towel fall down without further instruction when Changmin asks to see.

“What?” Sunwoo whines as Changmin groans, eyes scanning every inch of Sunwoo’s exposed skin. “You’ve already seen all of this. _Multiple_ times, _‘Q’.”_

“You’re even lovelier right in front of me, though,” Changmin replies smoothly, making Sunwoo flush deeply and shy away. He attempts to, at least. Changmin still has a hand on his hip, now splayed against bare skin instead of half resting on the towel. Part of him regrets how easy it had been to tell Q everything that turns him on the most. Changmin now has a veritable arsenal to use against him, and is no doubt going to destroy Sunwoo beyond belief.

As someone who _loves_ to be destroyed, however, Sunwoo can hardly complain. 

Playing into the thing he knows that Sunwoo has for being manhandled, Changmin lifts Sunwoo off his lap, laying him down so that his back is propped up by pillows. Naked beneath Changmin, exposed and wanting. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he’d just made himself pretty for Q. 

In a raptured sort of daze, Changmin reaches out and runs a hand over Sunwoo’s clean shaven thigh. He arches into the touch, hoping it will move higher. His legs aren’t the only thing that Changmin would be welcome to put his hands on. His pubic hair is cropped close and trimmed prettily, ready for a self-photoshoot that is now replaced by something far better. Sunwoo wants Changmin to touch him everywhere.

Though Changmin doesn't reach for Sunwoo’s dick as he’d hoped, Sunwoo really doesn't mind. Instead, Changmin opts for an equally desirable alternative. Reaching between Sunwoo’s thighs, cooing as they spread instantly to ease his path, Changmin suddenly freezes. Sunwoo knows exactly what he’s noticed.

“Do you think I’m pretty, Changmin?” Sunwoo asks. He’s thrumming with self-satisfaction, Changmin blatantly awestruck and Sunwoo drinking it up. He bought a new plug a week or so ago, and it’d only arrived _just_ in time for him to pack up his stuff for spring break. There’s been no chance to film anything for Q yet - he doesn't _need_ to now, he supposes.

Shaking himself out of his initial shock, Changmin taps the pink jewel at the end of Sunwoo’s plug with one pretty finger. Sunwoo keens, and the way Changmin smiles at the sound would have made his knees buckle were he not spread out beneath him already.

“Sensitive, _Sunny?”_ Changmin asks in faux-concern, tapping it again. A little harder than before. _Again, harder still._ Leaning down, he kisses the pout from Sunwoo’s lips. He pauses his teasing momentarily to lick into Sunwoo’s willing mouth, Sunwoo receptive and sloppy in return.

“You _know_ I am, you fucker,” Sunwoo whines when Changmin pulls back, petulance spoiled a little by how obvious it is that this is turning him on. His dick, fully hard at this point and leaking onto his stomach, jumps a little every time Changmin touches the plug.

“I do. It’s fun to watch you squirm like that, though.” Changmin’s smile is almost evil. Sunwoo has always wondered what it’d be like in this context. Now that he knows, he wants to keep on seeing Changmin like this forever.

Sunwoo wants to flip him off, but his hands are a little preoccupied with gripping the sheets, knuckles fading white as Changmin pulls the plug out ever so slightly before sliding it home once more. Bit by bit, Changmin increases how far out he moves it, each time pushing the plug right back in and making Sunwoo whine piteously. He speeds up too, meaning that he is full-on fucking Sunwoo with it soon enough. His free hand is devoted to a bruising grip on Sunwoo’s hip, keeping him from arching up with each thrust of the plug.

“You look _so_ beautiful like this, Sunwoo,” Changmin praises him, smiling slightly when it makes him moan. He knows exactly how much Sunwoo thrives on compliments, and he’s deliberately using it to mess him up. “So pretty all prepped for me — what were you going to send me? Were you going to film for ‘Q’ with Changmin in the next room, huh?”

Looking away, embarrassed at the admission, Sunwoo nods. “Wanted to rile Q up so that I could distract myself from wanting to fuck my friend’s brother.” 

“Oh?” Changmin hums, still moving the plug, but at a slow enough pace that Sunwoo can just about conjure up words in-between moans. “And why did you need to do that, baby?”

“You look really fucking good when you’re driving,” Sunwoo admits, head still turned away so that he doesn't have to make eye contact. Dissatisfied by this, Changmin relinquishes his hold on Sunwoo’s hip and grabs his jaw instead, tilting it so that Sunwoo is forced to meet the intensity of his gaze. “What?” Sunwoo asks, voice leaving his mouth far weaker than anticipated and catching in his throat. He wants to be good for him. He _needs_ to be good for Changmin. “I told the truth.”

“You’re fine, angel,” Changmin reassures him at once, thumb tracing Sunwoo’s jawline before coming to rest on the swell of his lower lip. Sunwoo flicks out his tongue, licking over it, and Changmin’s eyes roll back a little. “It’s just that I want to fuck you so bad when you blush like that.”

Wide-eyed, Sunwoo blinks up at him, not saying a word except a small, startled _"_ _Oh.”_ His eyes widen still further as he sits up, taking in the tent in Changmin’s sweatpants. Reaching forward, he stops the eager path of his hand just before he can touch, looking for permission. Changmin nods his assent at once. Sighing happily, Sunwoo tugs them down low enough to pull Changmin’s dick free, completely hard just from teasing Sunwoo for so long. Long, slim and pretty, with prominent veins all along it. “Can I…” Sunwoo asks, trailing off as he nervously wets his lips. To be honest, he isn’t entirely sure he’ll be able to take it all in.

“You want to suck me off, Sunny?” Changmin asks, and Sunwoo is quick to confirm it, nodding near hard enough to give himself whiplash. “Okay, baby,” Changmin says. He’s smiling like he’s fond of this side of Sunwoo already. Changmin leans over to the bedside table, pulling out two different types of condoms, and a bottle of lube that Sunwoo has no doubt he'll be becoming intimately acquainted with later on. After handing him one of the condoms, Changmin moves easily to tangle the fingers of one hand in Sunwoo’s brightly coloured hair. The other, the one that has been fucking him with the plug, rests on the bed beside Changmin as Sunwoo tears open the sachet. The low sound that Changmin makes when Sunwoo rolls the condom down on him is nothing short of beautiful. 

Tentatively, Sunwoo starts off easy. With Changmin’s hand a gentle pressure bearing him down, he leans to suckle on the very tip, tongue tracing over the slit briefly before moving around the curve of the head. The condom is thin enough that Sunwoo can feel it all. It makes him want to taste him, too. Maybe, if this isn't a one time thing, he'll be able to. Judging by the tightening of fingers in his hair, Sunwoo’s scalp tingling with the slight pull, he’s doing something right, at least. The soft groan Changmin lets out as Sunwoo moves down a little further fills him with pride, stoking his own arousal, and he hums around him without thinking. 

Letting out a strangled gasp, Changmin’s hips cant forward seemingly of their own volition. The movement drives his cock suddenly deeper, nudging against the back of Sunwoo’s throat and making him choke on it. Changmin starts to apologise at once, but his words are cut off by Sunwoo moaning, loud even with his mouth filled as he grinds down against the mattress. “You liked that?” Changmin checks, and Sunwoo nods around him. “Want me to do it again, baby?”

Sunwoo nods again, even more enthusiastic this time. The movement bobs him down onto Changmin’s cock, which is further encouragement in itself. 

Changmin laughs lightly, even as he moans at the sensation. “Baby’s so eager, hm?” he hums, stroking Sunwoo’s hair lightly while he starts fucking into his mouth with shallow thrusts. “Want to be used, don’t you, Sunny?” Sunwoo moans around him yet again and Changmin fucks into him a little faster, pace increasing bit by bit until Sunwoo finds himself dripping cherry-flavoured drool and tears. Changmin pulls back eventually, leaving Sunwoo gasping for air. Sure, he’d still been able to breathe through his nose, but it isn’t quite the same.

“Thank you,” Sunwoo says. It’s instinctual, before he even realises what he’s thanking Changmin for. He blushes then, coy in the face of his own brazenness as he wipes his sodden chin. Still, he goes on. “That feels so good.”

“You’re perfect, aren’t you?” Changmin sighs, looking at Sunwoo all messy, still so grateful for what Changmin has done to him. He tugs off the flavoured condom, dropping it into the bin beside his bed. “On your hands and knees now, baby boy, okay?”

Moving onto all fours as instructed, Sunwoo waits in tense anticipation for Changmin to do something, _anything._ For a long, drawn out moment — and Sunwoo is pretty sure this is a deliberate tactic — Changmin does nothing at all. Sunwoo can't see him, doesn't know _where_ or _when_ he will be touched. It’s nerve-wracking in the loveliest sense.

Changmin’s slim hand trails slowly down from the nape of Sunwoo’s neck, fingers running over each bump in his spine until he reaches the base of it. It’s lucky that there’s nobody else here right now. Nobody to hear the needy whine Sunwoo lets out when Changmin halts, fingers splayed on the small of Sunwoo’s back but moving no further. He can feel the weight of Changmin’s gaze, knows he has to be taking in the sight of Sunwoo knelt there for him, and Sunwoo has never been more turned on in his life. He aches for him, for anything and _everything_ Changmin is willing to offer. Behind him, he feels Changmin shifting on the bed, and then there are hands pulling Sunwoo’s thighs a little further apart. “Breathe for me, Sunny,” Changmin says, soft and reassuring. He does, and feels Changmin slowly pull the plug from his body.

The loss of it makes Sunwoo feel empty, weakly clenching around nothing as his body tries to adjust to not being full. Were he not completely hard and desperate this would, perhaps, be fine. _He absolutely is, though, so this isn’t fine at all._

_“Changmiiiiin,”_ he whines, and he doesn't even try to hide his yearning. Due to their ‘conversations’ over the past few months, Changmin now knows everything that makes Sunwoo tick. He knows how much Sunwoo loves to be teased like this, as much as he’ll complain about wanting more. He knows how Sunwoo always wants to be comforted afterwards, and has become an expert in talking him down from the aftershocks of orgasmic bliss. 

Though Sunwoo is no virgin, nobody he’s been with has ever blown his mind. Sexting Changmin alone has turned him on more than actual sex with previous boyfriends, as sad as that is to admit. Sunwoo wants to be held down like he’s nothing, wants his wrists held or tied, perhaps a hand around his throat, wants to be marked up all over for the world to see. He wants to be told that he’s pretty and then fucked into oblivion on the high of being adored. Changmin knows this all about Sunwoo, and more to spare. Sunwoo hopes he’ll use this knowledge well.

Nobody thus far has come close to what Sunwoo desires in a lover, but he somehow doubts that Changmin could ever join the ranks of past disappointments. 

A near ghost of a touch, Changmin runs his thumb lightly around Sunwoo’s rim, cooing as he flutters needily around nothing at all, whimpering at the lack of real sensation. “Desperate, baby?” Changmin asks, and Sunwoo feels himself flush right to the tips of his ears. Changmin flicks a finger right against his hole, a harsh shock of pain-pleasure that’s gone as fast as it appears. Sunwoo jolts forward from it, knees trying their best to buckle as he fights to stay on all fours as Changmin has told him to. Changmin giggles at the sight, and Sunwoo’s blush deepens, his face tingling with warmth. He’s so damn embarrassed. He’s loving every second of it.

Changmin spreads his cheeks, and Sunwoo can _feel_ himself being watched, completely exposed and entirely at Changmin’s mercy. He does nothing further, just kneading the flesh with his perfect hands and completely neglecting where Sunwoo aches for attention. Sunwoo bites down hard on his lower lip, but it does nothing to muffle the pitiful whimper he lets out as Changmin presses a kiss to the base of his spine, running his teeth over heated skin and sucking a lovebite just above his ass. Sunwoo briefly considers asking for a picture of it, then returns to wondering miserably whether Changmin will ever stop teasing him. He hates how much he likes it. Sunwoo can complain all he cares to, but that won’t change the fact that he wants to be worked up like this for as long as Changmin can hold himself back. His head lolls forward, cheek resting against the pile of pillows in front of him as he focuses only on keeping himself on his hands and knees, determined to be good for Changmin.

“Still with me, baby?” Changmin checks, and when Sunwoo nods weakly Changmin’s hand moves to his hair and pulls him up by it. It hurts, but the pain goes straight to his neglected cock as he cries out. He can feel it weeping where it hangs beneath him, dripping onto the sheets. “Then you can keep your head up for me, can’t you?” Changmin asks. Sunwoo nods again. _“Words,_ Sunny,” Changmin pushes, an edge to his voice that leaves no room for complaint.

“Y-Yes,” Sunwoo stammers out. He’s rewarded by Changmin’s hand running through his hair, soothing the dull ache still tingling across his scalp.

“There’s a good boy,” Changmin praises, and Sunwoo can't hold back the way his entire body tremors in response. “Oh, you like that?” Changmin asks, though he already knows full well that Sunwoo has a praise kink larger than Earth itself. “You want to be my good boy, Sunwoo, baby?”

“Yes, Changmin, _please,"_ Sunwoo begs. “Need you,” he adds, his voice so weak that he’d be embarrassed beyond belief in any other situation. To be honest, he still is, but that’s part of the thrill of it all: loving how Changmin can make Sunwoo feel so immeasurably small. _Helpless._ It’s intoxicating.

Changmin thumbs over the base of his neck, then clasps his hand around the nape loosely. No real pressure, but enough that Sunwoo can feel it, enough that he tenses up. “What is it that you need, hm?” Changmin questions.

Sunwoo is so affected by the way Changmin is speaking that he forgets how to do so himself. He groans instead, and his voice cracks on the sound. _Everything,_ his brain supplies. _Sunwoo needs everything._

Changmin sighs, turning Sunwoo’s head back at an uncomfortable stretch to meet his eyes. “Tell me, Sunny, or you’ll get nothing at all,” he warns, making Sunwoo whimper just from the thought of such a horrible conclusion. _“Poor_ pretty baby,” Changmin tuts, “So desperate that you can’t even beg for my cock, aren’t you? I want you to try for me, though.”

Sunwoo, hit with both praise and degradation all at once, doesn't even know how to react. He’s never been left so wanting before, every part of him aching, needy, _desperate._ “Please,” he repeats, stumbling and stammering over his words like a scratched up record, “Please, please, _please!”_ Sunwoo blinks back at Changmin, vision blurring as tears begin to bead heavy on his lashes. He fights them away, trying to stay focused.

“Please _what?...”_ Changmin prompts. Gentle with a knife-sharp edge, his expression is so intense that Sunwoo wants to shy away. He would do, even, were he not held in place.

“Please fuck me, Changmin,” he begs. The words come easy when he reaches a certain stage of shameless. Sunwoo sounds reverent, near-religious. _He’d worship Changmin if he’d only let him._ Finally, Changmin lets go of Sunwoo’s jaw, and his head hangs forward while he waits. He doesn't let it fall, though, remembering Changmin’s orders. 

“Good boy,” Changmin praises him, and Sunwoo hears a cap click open. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” 

When the lube drizzles onto his bare ass, he jumps even though he’d been expecting it. Changmin’s finger pushes against him, skipping teasing at last and sliding in with ease. Sunwoo is already stretched, after all— he fucked himself open in the shower not too long ago. Changmin would probably be fine just lubing himself up and fucking him like this, but Sunwoo knows he isn’t getting it that easy. At least he has _something_ now. A second finger pushes in soon after the first. Sunwoo whimpers.

It feels beyond incredible, Changmin’s fingers as lovely as he’d always hoped they would be. His other hand rests on Sunwoo’s hip, stopping him from rocking backwards as he keeps accidentally doing. The third finger is like heaven, the stretch so much more pleasurable than his hurried job in the shower.He wants to watch the prep, to see Changmin’s fingers fucking into him, but he stays as he is. _Good. Pliant beneath Changmin’s touch._ He hopes he’ll get the chance to watch another time, instead. Sunwoo has never been fingered like this, in a way that feels better than actual all-the-way sex he’s had with other men. And this is just Changmin’s _fingers._ Sunwoo trembles at the thought of how good it’ll feel to be actually fucked this good, biting down on another needy whimper. It tapers off into an unhindered moan when Changmin’s hand twists, brushing against his prostate. Having found it, Changmin sets about ruining him further.

Changmin says Sunwoo is cute when he smiles, and fuckable when he blushes from wanting too much. Sunwoo wonders how he looks now.

He probably doesn't need four, but Changmin gives him them anyway. Sunwoo’s pretty sure that Changmin is dragging it out longer to make him squirm, given he’s seen enough videos of Sunwoo fucking himself to know that he doesn’t need to be treated like porcelain. Changmin is long, but not thick enough that so many fingers are warranted. Still, Sunwoo begs for more, over and over. Changmin pushes his face down against the pillows when he gets too loud. Sunwoo bites down, letting cotton cloy against his tongue.

When Changmin pulls away from fingering him, Sunwoo knows _logically_ that this means he’s finally about to get the dicking he’s been begging for. Logic isn’t his strongest trait by this point, however. Despite Changmin still holding him down, Sunwoo tries to push back towards him, whining. “Patience, baby,” Changmin chides, thumb rubbing circles into his hip. Sunwoo focuses on the feeling of that, steadying his breathing as much as possible.

And then _that_ hand is gone, too. There’s nothing to focus on but his own shallow breathing. Sunwoo trembles. “Please,” he says, and he doesn't even know exactly what he’s asking for anymore. He wants everything. _“Please.”_

Sunwoo tenses first as he hears a foil sachet rip open, and then at the sound of Changmin opening the lube once more. He’s fighting his own self so that he can stay good, stay face-down and waiting. His body wants to arch and squirm around as he hears Changmin slicking himself up, a lewd sound that rings in the relative silence and makes Sunwoo’s mouth fill with saliva, nearly drooling onto the pillow his head is pressed against. “Over, Sunny,” Changmin says then, and it takes Sunwoo several long seconds to realise what he means. His thoughts are coming slower already, leaden in the face of pleasure. “I want to see you.”

Obediently, Sunwoo flips onto his back, blinking up at Changmin now that he can finally see him again. He’s a breathtaking sight to behold, and Sunwoo consequently has one of those _‘oh fuck’_ moments as it fully hits him. Sunwoo is about to get fucked by the guy he’s been crushing on for forever, Juchan’s cool older brother who had literally been Sunwoo’s gay awakening many years ago. Today has taken a turn that Sunwoo could never have expected, but one that he’s absolutely had wet dreams about before. Disbelievingly, he pinches himself. It hurts, but he’s so turned on that he welcomes the sharp pain. _Not dreaming, then._

“What is it, baby?” Changmin askes, tilting his head as he moves between Sunwoo’s parted thighs. He spreads Sunwoo even further to make room, Sunwoo’s legs pushed up into a position that he automatically keeps dutifully. Arms wrapped around his own thighs, Sunwoo holds himself open and ready. 

“Doesn’t feel like this can be real,” Sunwoo admits, ducking his head. Somehow, he feels shy at the words despite the position he’s in. “I’ve wanted you since like, forever, y’know?”

“You’re so cute, Sunwoo,” Changmin says, and leans to press kisses to Sunwoo’s flushed cheeks until he stops looking down. “Does this feel real enough?” Changmin then adds, moving closer still. He’s pressed against him now. Sunwoo can feel himself flutter, hole clenching around nothing as Changmin’s dick rests _just_ touching it. A ghost of the connection he yearns for.

“Not yet,” Sunwoo bites back challengingly. The tone is bolder than Sunwoo really feels, nerves setting in from how much he wants to feel good for Changmin. “I can’t feel anything, maybe I _am_ still dreami-” 

He chokes suddenly on a moan that stops him mid-sentence. Changmin has, as Sunwoo had admittedly been hoping for, taken the bait. With a soft, choked little moan that Sunwoo tries to memorise and keep for eternity, Changmin pushes in to the hilt. Sunwoo has wanted it for forever, sure, but his imagination has fallen far, _far_ short on how it will actually feel. ‘Overwhelming’ doesn't even come close to describing the drag of Changmin moving inside him like this, filling Sunwoo inch by inch until they finally rest flush against one another. Sunwoo’s legs are lifted up by Changmin, now. He wraps them around his waist. 

Sunwoo feels like nothing; faced with the _everything_ that Changmin’s presence encompasses, Sunwoo is so incredibly small. Somehow, however, Changmin makes him feel like everything too. It’s a strange unfamiliarity, being the subject of such intensely undivided attention. “Pretty, _pretty_ baby,” Changmin coos, and Sunwoo feels even smaller. “How about this, Sunny— does _this_ feel real to you?”

_No,_ Sunwoo thinks, even as he chokes out _yes, yes, yes._ It feels like something beyond that. Changmin’s hands tighten on Sunwoo’s thighs, clearly waiting for something, and Sunwoo realises what it is after momentary confusion. “You can move, Changminnie,” he tells him. Then, when Changmin keeps on waiting, _“Please_ move.”

Changmin pulls out a little, barely an inch or so, and fucks slowly back against him. He’s right up in his face and attentive, testing Sunwoo’s moans for any sound of discomfort. When Sunwoo shows nothing but unhindered desperation, legs vicelike around Changmin’s waist, Changmin begins to fuck him with rapidly disintegrating restraint. 

The bed rocks loudly against the wall, Changmin’s movements loud in a house that’s otherwise silent. Sunwoo can’t think ahead to the aftermath right now, to the consequences that’ll follow fucking Juchan’s brother and then having to spend a week in the same house as him. All he can do is thank the heavens that Juchan is far away, that the house is empty of anyone but him and Changmin, that nobody can hear the scream he lets out when Changmin shifts angles a few times and then finally rubs against his prostate. That Changmin wants him at all. 

“Okay there, baby?” Changmin asks, little genuinity in his tone. It’s more of a mockery, though Sunwoo knows he’d stop if he thought Sunwoo really wanted him to. 

“Please, Changmin, _c’mon,”_ Sunwoo whimpers. He’s trying to beg Changmin for everything he wants, but it ends up vocalised without asking for much at all. That’s just how he gets in moments like these. 

“What do you mean, Sunwoo?” Changmin prompts again, slowing the pace of his hips as he had the plug before. Doing so, he’s letting Sunwoo speak somewhat coherently. Sunwoo can't decide on whether he finds this considerate or cruel. “I know so many of your kinks, sweetheart,” Changmin points out, snapping his hips _once, twice,_ to draw out a gasp, “So you’ll have to specify.”

“Changmin, I-” 

“Want me to mark you up even more, Sunny? Want me to push your face into the mattress again?” Here, Changmin pauses in thought, his silence broken only by Sunwoo whimpering, scared of what else Changmin might have in his arsenal. _And there it is._ Changmin’s smile is terrifying and beautiful both, like a siren song at sea. Sunwoo waits for his own destruction. “Or do you want me to choke you, pretty baby?...”

Though both prior suggestions had made Sunwoo shudder, at this last one his whole body seizes up. For a moment, Sunwoo forgets to breathe. The irony isn’t lost on him. “Please,” he whines once again. This time, he knows _exactly_ what he is asking for. “Please, Changmin—” he pauses, whimpering as Changmin moves his hand up his torso, teasingly slow. He doesn't go the full distance, much to Sunwoo’s dismay, but instead rests his hand against the dip of Sunwoo’s collarbones. His nails trace across them, thumb and forefinger meeting in the middle. “Please don’t tease me,” Sunwoo now asks of him outright, willing to try anything. Changmin giggles at his blatancy. Sunwoo’s cock throbs with shame.

“Desperate, aren’t you, baby?” Changmin sighs, smiling when Sunwoo nods with immediate enthusiasm.

“I am.” Sunwoo can hardly refute it at this point. He doesn't want to risk anything at all being misconstrued, anything at all getting in the way of Changmin’s hand around him. “I’m so desperate for you, Changmin.”

“Poor thing,” Changmin hums, tapping his thumb and forefinger idly against the base of Sunwoo’s throat. It’s a little higher up than before, not nearly enough, but Changmin’s softly degrading tone is sending him undone despite that. He can feel his pulse thrumming in his throat, suddenly all too aware of his own breathing. It feels different with Changmin’s hand there, knowing the older man can feel every breath Sunwoo takes against the loose clasp of his hand. Changmin is all-consuming, filling him up and setting Sunwoo alight with anticipation. Sunwoo trembles, suddenly closer than before. Changmin tuts at him. "Not yet."

"I can come again?" Sunwoo offers in earnest, though knows it's likely futile to do so.

“Hmm?” Changmin muses. “I’ll bear that in mind for the future, then, baby.” _The future._ Sunwoo’s heart leaps, his soul _transcending_ at the heavy implication that this isn’t just a one time thing. He’d been nursing a crush on Q before this, and has always, _always_ wanted Changmin— ‘the future’ is perhaps the loveliest phrase in the whole entire universe. “Right now, though,” Changmin goes on, “I’m having _far_ too much fun with you. Want me to continue, or are you going to keep on whining about it?”

Changmin resting against him (hips against his and hand on his neck and smiling but doing _nothing)_ is enough that Sunwoo almost whines reflexively. Luckily, given that wouldn’t go so well for him, he stays alert enough to hold the sound back. Sunwoo shakes his head. It jostles the hand against his throat. “I won’t,” he promises, blinking up at Changmin and hoping that he looks cute enough to sell it.

“Gonna be my good boy, baby?” Changmin checks. Once more, he is drawing out the exchange for far longer than necessary, prolonging Sunwoo’s desperation. Sunwoo can tell that it’s deliberate, but forces himself not to complain.

Instead, he nods, gasping as Changmin’s hand ever-so-slightly tightens as a reward. “Yes, I will be.”

Changmin dips down, hand straying from Sunwoo’s neck up to his jaw and kissing him harshly. It’ll bruise; Sunwoo is nearly _bleeding_ now, lips tingly and kiss-bitten. He feels dizzy just from that. _“Good_ boy, Sunwoo,” Changmin praises, hand pressing a little— not enough, but something, at least. “Colour?”

“Still green,” Sunwoo reassures, grateful that Changmin keeps checking up on him. With the verbal go-ahead in place, Changmin squeezes a little tighter, catching gasps between his fingertips before setting them free. 

“Take me so well, don’t you, Sunny?” Changmin muses, brushing over Sunwoo’s hipbone with his free hand as he slowly begins to work up the pace of his hips, the lewd slapping of skin growing more prominent a sound by the second. He smiles as Sunwoo’s moans crescendo with his own. Changmin’s expression grows almost mean every time they cut off when he squeezes at Sunwoo’s arching neck. Dazed as he is, Sunwoo can still tell that Changmin isn’t as unaffected as he puports— his rhythm stutters every so often, and pretty moans are catching in Changmin’s own throat. 

Again, Sunwoo finds himself careening towards a precipice, a point of no return that he is so, _so_ hoping he’ll now be allowed to reach. It feels like he’s been in a constant state of need for years. In a way, he has. When Changmin slows down, therefore, Sunwoo cries out like he’s in pain. Opening his eyes, which are oddly unfocused, he sees Changmin looking at him with considerable concern. 

“Wh-what?” Sunwoo hiccups, blinking hazily up at him. Changmin’s hand moves to trace his cheek. Sunwoo thought he’d been good— _why did Changmin stop?_

“Colour, baby?” Changmin asks. Sunwoo is pretty sure that he’s only _just_ been asked that. He wonders what has prompted it. 

“Green,” he replies, mustering as much certainty into his voice as he can with it so ruined from his moans. “Why?”

“You’re crying, baby…” Changmin tells him, almost hesitant. The worry suddenly makes sense.

“Oh, that?” Sunwoo lets out a small laugh. It’s been a while since the sex has been good enough to make him cry. Usually it’s a side effect of a self-inflicted edging session. “Just happens when I feel this good. Not a bad thing. Promise.”

Softly, Changmin wipes the tears away with his thumb, lavishing Sunwoo with unreserved measures of tenderness. Sunwoo reaches to pull Changmin’s hand down to his mouth. He tastes salt on his tongue, and he laps it up. “Sunwoo…” Changmin moans, sounding as wrecked as Sunwoo feels, and Sunwoo wonders for a split second if he’s broken _him,_ somehow.

_“Please?”_ Sunwoo pouts. He won’t act as cute as this for many people, so Changmin had better count himself lucky. Sunwoo widens his eyes, knowing they’re shining. _“Pretty_ please, Changmin?”

Changmin seems unable to deny Sunwoo, nor himself, any longer. Even through the haze of pleasure that descends over Sunwoo’s senses once more, he can tell that Changmin is done with pretending to be cool and collected. Far from ‘ruining the fantasy’, Sunwoo just finds it even hotter, knowing that Changmin, _Changmin,_ is coming undone because of _him._ The headboard is slamming into the wall so hard at this point that it’ll probably chip the paintwork, but they’re too wrapped in each other for either of them to care. If Changmin stops on him this time, Sunwoo has half a mind to commit murder, but he doesn't think he will. To edge Sunwoo at this point would be just as cruel to Changmin himself. 

Sunwoo can hear his own voice, cracking and interspersed with moans, pleading over and over again for _harder,_ for _more_ _,_ for _Changmin, Changmin, Changmin_. Changmin seems happy to oblige, hand pressing bruises into Sunwoo’s hip as he holds him down. “Close, baby?” he asks, Sunwoo’s answer a foregone conclusion given the noises he’s making. Sunwoo still nods immediately.

“Please let me,” Sunwoo begs, not leaving anything to chance. “Need it, _fuck,_ need it so much, Changmin. Please!”

“It’s okay, baby,” Changmin reassures him, voice softer now. Dimly, Sunwoo realises that tears are running down his face again. When Changmin relinquishes his grip on Sunwoo’s hip and reaches between them, Sunwoo sobs outright. His poor, neglected cock finally paid attention just as Changmin’s fingers squeeze around his throat, Sunwoo almost blacks out as he comes all over Changmin’s hand, arching up against him as it dribbles over onto his own stomach. “So pretty.” Changmin seems in awe at the sight of Sunwoo all fucked out, and starts to pull out so that he can finish himself off.

Though immediately missing Changmin inside him, Sunwoo seizes the new opportunity, nonetheless. “On me?” he asks softly, voice wrecked. He doesn’t even have to play it up, but he still does. _“Please,_ Changminnie?” he bats his eyes as Changmin swears at his request, pulling off the condom. “Wanna be all messy.” 

The fact that he is already far past that stage is irrelevant. Sunwoo basks in it as Changmin gives him what he wants, painting Sunwoo’s stomach white, their combined release mixing together. He’s wondered for years what Changmin would look like as he orgasmed, and the sight doesn't disappoint. Changmin is truly a work of art, even like this. _Especially_ like this. 

They just _look_ at each other for a moment, then. The heady desperation of mutual arousal now dissipating, Sunwoo has to deal with the fact that he’s just been fucked by Juchan’s brother. Changmin, in turn, has to deal with the fact that he’s just fucked his younger brother’s best friend. They both need to decide how to wade through the aftermath. 

“I feel bad,” Changmin says, breaking the tense silence after a moment or two. He’s smiling, at least, so Sunwoo hopes that Changmin doesn’t regret what they've done. _Sunwoo_ doesn't, despite the potentially disastrous consequences. Then Changmin continues, and it makes it all okay. “You literally _just_ showered.”

Sunwoo giggles, which devolves to full-on _snorting_ unattractively at the ridiculousness of it all. Changmin laughs with him, the uncomfortable post-sex awkwardness shattering. “I’m not sure I can make it to another one right now,” Sunwoo says, once they calm down a little. “Not with the number you just did on my ass.”

Holding his pretty hands up like a surrender, Changmin points out that Sunwoo _had_ asked him to. “Begged, actually,” he adds. Sunwoo flips him off. “Fine, fine,” Changmin relents, and supports a great deal of Sunwoo’s body weight with an arm around his shoulders as they move off the bed. Sunwoo can feel lube trickling uncomfortably down his bruised-up thighs.

Soon enough, though, Sunwoo finds himself sighing contentedly as Changmin cleans him up. “I’m sleepy,” he says, “M’ gonna pass the fuck out once I’m dry, I swear.”

“Let’s get you out then, Sunny,” Changmin replies. He sounds far fonder than Sunwoo could have ever hoped for. “You deserve a nap after such a long journey from college— we both do.”

“Oh, a _long journey,”_ Sunwoo laughs, “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“Shut up.” Changmin steers them both back to his room. 

Sunwoo wonders if Changmin is just clingy after sex, or if this means something more. He doesn’t have the energy to consider the countless possible implications, though, so opts for a distraction. “Want to fuck with Twitter before we nap?”

Changmin’s eyes light up. Sunwoo is pretty sure that he’s just found his perfect partner in crime. “Absolutely.”

**♡♡♡♡♡**

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _so. set the scene. i wake up from a nice post-dick nap. cuddled up to my hot boyfriend. considering giving him the good ol’ classic wake-up bj._

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _i look on twt_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _and i see my goddamn best friend posting COVERED in hickeys and draped over juchan’s hot brother’s CHEST?????????_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _SUNWOO WHAT THE FUCK_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _AND YOU ACTUALLY FUCK YOUR FRIENDS BROTHER_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _wait._

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _W A I I I I T._

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _...why did Q rt that_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _‘you guys were right about us being compatible’ what in the sweet hell does that mean_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _sunwoo what the fuck. ,,,,,, is he????????????? is HE??_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _sunwoo have you been sexting juchan’s fucking brother_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _wake up and ANSWER ME already_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _i am going to wring your scrawny little neck when you get back to college_

**_ッ the worst:_ ** _count your days_

**Author's Note:**

>  **spoiler: sunwoo absolutely gets a boyfriend**  
>    
> If you think you've seen this fic before, you probably have! Not because I've stolen it, but because I've taken one of my own older fics down and spent a long, _long_ time (read: three entire days pretty much non-stop) reworking it in a new image that I like a lot more. (this involved changing it to fit my current writing style, and making it present tense rather than past, so pls lmk if i've missed any words there. i've been over it So Many times but i know they can slip past). I like this fic so much more now, and I've added a lot to it as well. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!! Comments fuel my soul <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)


End file.
